Harry Potter and the Black Curtain
by rock-kitty-star-eyes
Summary: Harry struggles to cope with the lose of his Godfather Sirius from his 5th year. 6th year fiction. Please, read, review. Thanks!
1. The Nightmare

Authors note: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter charectors. And I am sorry for the short chapter. Please, review. Thanks!  
  
!~Chapter 1~!~The Nightmare~!  
  
It was late night, and the crunching of leaves got louder and louder. The only light in the forest was the shine of the full moon. And the only sound was the cries of two children, and two voices whispering to each other.  
  
"When do you think he'll get here?" A deep voice asked.  
  
"Soon. Very soon" The second voice said, turning around and pulling his hood down, as the crunching stopped, and a boy came into the scene.  
  
"Woah!" That boy said, waking up, and falling off of his bed.  
  
He stood up on his bedroom floor and unraveled the blanket from around his legs, and walked to his desk. He sat down and opened the top drawer, and flipped through the pile of letters. "You had to leave, Sirius. Right when I had something."  
  
This boy's name was Harry Potter. He wasn't like most kids. He didn't like the summer holidays. And he was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I could right to Remus." Harry thought. "He wouldn't understand. Nobody does. Only Sirius."  
  
His Godfather had fallen behind the curtain in the Ministry of Magic the year before. Nobody knows if he's was dead or not. But he wasn't there.  
  
He shoved the letters back into the drawer and walked to his open window to wait for his snowy owl, Hedwig, to come back from her night flight.  
  
She usually stayed out for many hours like this. Harry wasn't worried.  
  
The moon was full and Harry was wondering what Remus was doing. He was one of Harry's teachers in Harry's 3rd year. He tought Defense Against the Dark Arts. He left when rumors started about him being a werewolf. Which were, in fact, true.  
  
"He's probably in some forest. Or maybe at the Shreiking Shack." Harry thought.  
  
Wherever he was, Harry knew Remus wouldn't get a letter tonight if anybody sent one.  
  
Just when Harry was about to go back into his bed, Hedwig came flying into the window, looking as if she was being chased. Harry shut the window immediatly and saw some untrained owls come toward the window, and slow down as they saw Harry shut it.  
  
Harry opened his owls' cage, the owl flew in, and Harry shut it quietly. He was quiet to be careful not to wake his aunt, uncle, and cousin. The Dursleys. They wern't the nicest people. In fact, they wern't really nice at all. Even though they did let Harry have his cousin Dudley's second bedroom where he used to keep his toys.  
  
Harry layed back in his bed, hoping that he wouldn't have that same dream that he's been having since he got back from his 5th year at Hogwarts. But he did fall back asleep. 


	2. The Letter

Authors note: Thanks for the review(s)! My chapters will be short like the last one and this one that you are, hopefully, going to read. Thanks again!  
  
!~Chapter2~!~The Letter~!  
  
Harry woke early in the morning, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He knew his aunt was going to tell him to make breakfast. So, he did. He took out the bacon, the eggs, the bread and started to cook.  
  
"Good, you're up." A plump man, wearing a grey suit, said.   
  
This man put Harry to shame. Harry was only wearing a pair of old brown pants and a blue t-shirt. His black hair messy and his round black glasses on the top of his nose.  
  
"Bring my coffee" The plump man, Uncle Vernon, said. His grey hair was combed back a little more than usually. Harry knew he was meeting an important customer that day. "A paying customer is a good customer" Vernon liked to say.  
  
"Yes, sir" Said Harry, pouring the coffee into a big mug, and handing it to his uncle.  
  
"Good morning, Vernon" Said a boney faced woman, Aunt Petunia, walking into the kitchen with a plump boy by his side. The boy was Harry's cousin, Dudley. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon loved him. He was Harry's age, but Harry loathed him.  
  
Harry put the eggs, bacon, and toast on three different plates and put them on the table. He handed his aunt a mug filled with coffee also, and gave Dudley a glass of orange juice. Then he started to wash the dishes.  
  
"Ah! That Black man is on the loose again!" Vernon shouted. Harry was silent as he heard this.  
  
"What does it say?" Petunia asked, spreading butter on her toast.  
  
"'Sirius Black, accused for killing 12 people at once, is on the run again after disapearing mysteriuosly for 3 months. He was last seen in the London village slipping through an alley. If you have any information, please contact the police immediatly'" Uncle Vernon read.  
  
Harry finished the dishes, ran up to his room, and grabbed his ink, parchment, quill, and started to write:  
  
Remus,  
  
Did you hear about Sirius? They said in the paper that he was seen in London. Read the article.  
  
Are you going back to teach at Hogwarts this year? Write back when you can, Harry.  
  
He sealed the letter, opened Hedwig's cage, gave the letter to her, and opened his window.  
  
"Please get it," Harry said to himself, as he watched his owl fly out of the window. "Please." 


	3. Owl Post

Author's note: So, so sorry for the lack of update. I've been re-writing this chapter for the last couple of days. It's not that long which I apologise for also! Please, bare with me. And I hope you like it!  
  
!~Chapter 3~!~ Owl Post~!  
  
Harry sat by his window for a couple minutes. Just sitting, and thinking about his Godfather. Hoping that he was still alive. Hoping that nobody had seen a man resembling Sirius. Not that he wanted Sirius to go back to Azkaban; the wizard prison. It was surronded by dementors; creatures that drain the happiness out of someone. Harry had come across one on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of his 3rd year. Professor Lupin had saved him from it.  
  
Harry also wonder where Remus was. He hoped that he was alright. He was a werewolf after all, and last night there was a full moon. Harry hoped that Remus got the letter, and replied without saying the papers were wrong. He hoped they would see Sirius again.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by a little owl flying in the room. The little owl flew around in a circle wildly. Harry knew this owl imediatly. It was Pigwigeon, Ron's owl. Ron was one of Harry's best friends from Hogwarts.   
  
The owl had a letter tied to it's feet. Harry jumped up, and untied the envelope from the owls' feet. It was his birthday; July 31st. The Dursley's didn't care. They thought Harry was a freak. They didn't allow the word "magic", and Petunia's sister, Lily, was a witch, and Harry's father, James, was a wizard.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday!  
  
We had a great summer. Dad got a raise! Mum is so happy.  
  
Bill and Charlie came to visit. Fred and George are opening a joke shop. Mum isn't happy about that! Ginny got a cat, and I got a new broomstick!  
  
School starts again soon. Are you going to meet Hermione and I in Diagon Alley? Hope you can!  
  
Did you hear about Sirius? It's great news, but I hope they don't catch him.  
  
See ya later,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry closed the letter, and set it on his desk. He took out his parchment, ink, and quill again, and wrote:  
  
Ron,  
  
I will be meeting you and Hermione in Diagon Alley, and I did hear about Sirius. I wrote to Professor Lupin a few minutes ago.  
  
I'll talk to you later,  
  
Harry  
  
He closed the letter, tied it to Pigwigeon's feet, and the owl flew out of the window.  
  
All Harry could do now was wait for a reply from Remus, and wait for the day he met Ron, and Hermione in Diagon Alley. 


	4. The Visit

Author's note: Okay, okay. I know, I know, I know! I haven't added in a long, long time. I'm so ashamed. But, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I really do. I got stuck and last night I got on a writing role. I will also write chapter 6 soon. Please forgive me. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4 *!~The Visit~!*  
  
"Absolutely not!" A voice boomed from the kitchen of the Dursley's house.  
  
"Ssh! Vernon, we don't want the neighbors to hear." Another voice said.  
  
The first was Vernon Dursley and the second Petunia Dursley.  
  
"But I have to get my school supplies" Harry stated.  
  
Vernon shook once he heard the word "school" because he knew exactly which school Harry was talking about.  
  
A thought just struck Harry. "Never mind." He walked away before another word was said. And left Vernon and Petunia standing alone in the kitchen looking confused. The two did, however, manage to wince once they heard the door shut without warning.  
  
'She has to be home' Harry thought to himself, walking quickly down the road.  
  
He stopped at once house and knocked on the door. There was no response from the pale, wooden house. Harry looked around and say a flower garden and some bushes.  
  
The door swung open and caused Harry's attention to be thrown back to the doorway that now had an old, scrawny, grey haired woman standing in it. It was Harry's neighbor Mrs. Figg who happened to be a squib.  
  
"Harry!" The woman said, as three (3) cats ran out of the house causing Harry's eyes to follow the cats. "Don't mind them. Come in."  
  
Harry smiled at the woman and said "Thank you" as he walked in.  
  
He looked around the house that smelled like fish and cat food to see bunches of cats sleeping in random places.  
  
"How can I help you?" Mrs. Figg asked, closing the door and walking up to Harry. "Have a seat."  
  
Mrs. Figg and Harry sat down on an old, sunk in couch that was covered with cat hair. One of the cats got up from it's spot and laid on Harry's lap.  
  
"Well, my next year of Hogwarts starts soon" Harry began, petting the cat that laid on him. "But the Dursleys won't take me to London so I can get my supplies."  
  
"Mmm hmm" Mrs. Figg would say to indicate that she understands. She said this twice and then "Tell me everything that happened."  
  
With that, Harry told Mrs. Figg about the letter he received and what happened when he asked his Aunt and Uncle for a ride. How his Uncle said he needed nothing out that way and didn't want to support Harry's "abnormality."  
  
"Mm hmm" Mrs. Figg continued to say.  
  
"He asked me how much longer I'd be there, said I've been there long enough. He think that it's gone to far and also wants to know when I'm moving out!" Harry continued.  
  
"Oh?" Mrs. Figg asked, acting as though she was surprised.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied, knowing that Mrs. Figg was pretending. She wasn't a very good actor. "So, I was wondering it......you could give me a ride." Harry felt a bit bad for asking his neighbor such a thing. Especially Mrs. Figg, knowing that she was a squib.  
  
"Well, you have taken care of my cats during the summer....." She said. "What the heck? Why not? Besides, what's Hogwarts without Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry looked a bit shocked by her reply.  
  
"One condition" Mrs Figg added. "You have to take me into Diagon Alley."  
  
Now Harry looked more shocked "Are you allowed?"  
  
"Not sure...." Mrs. Figg answered, trailing off. "...we'll find out, I hope."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment and sighed. "Alright."  
  
"Good" Mrs. Figg replied. "Meet me out of your house at twelve (12) tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"What do I tell the Durleys?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing" Mrs. Figg answered.  
  
Harry left Mrs. Figg's house and headed back to the Dursley's. On his way, he saw his cousin, Dudley, down the road with some of his friends, bullying a boy named Peter Jennings. Harry decided not to defend him this time. He always ended up in trouble with his Uncle. Dudley would always say that Harry started it and threatened him. Harry still felt bad for the boy who looked over to him with sad eyes. Harry felt his anger building up and couldn't take it anymore. He walked over and pulled Dudley to the ground.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Why should I?" Dudley asked defending himself.  
  
"Because magic is around" Harry said, hoping that Dudley's friends were confused. They did look it.  
  
"Leave him alone." Dudley said to his friends. "Let's go." Dudley's friends started to walk down Magnolia Crescent but Dudley told them to stop and they walked down to one of their houses down the opposite way.  
  
Harry knew why Dudley wouldn't go down Magnolia Crescent. Last year he was attacked by a dementor from the wizard prison; Azkaban. They tried to suck the happiness out of him but Harry used his patronous and saved him. No matter how much he loathed Dudley, he had to save him.  
  
"Thanks for that" Peter said to Harry.  
  
"No problem." Harry replied, helping the boy from the ground. "You should get home and mend that." Harry pointed to a large cut on one of Peter's arms.  
  
"I will." Peter said. "Thanks again. Bye" He ran to his house before Harry could say another word.  
  
Harry shrugged and walked straight to the Dursley's determined not to make any more stops. As he walked, he thought about his friends and Quidditch. He walked inside, closed the door slowly and walked upstairs to his room.  
  
He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell into a dream-less sleep. 


	5. Diagon Alley

Harry woke up later that afternoon and heard a peck on his window. He walked over to his window and saw a tawny owl on the perch outside. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in, landed on Harry's bed and Harry took the letter from it.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said, petting the owl's head and opening the letter. It was scribbled out and blotched.  
  
Harry,  
  
I got your letter. Sorry for not responding sooner. You know the reason.  
  
Do not get your hopes up on Sirius. I hate to say it but he fell and he's dead. Just concentrate on school because it starts again soon.  
  
Take care,  
  
Remus.  
  
Harry closed the letter and put it in a drawer where he kept all of his letters. He figured Remus was in werewolf form when Harry had first sent the letter. He felt bad for him. He could only imagine how bad it was for Remus. He couldn't get a job because most places didn't allow werewolves to work. Harry didn't know how Remus got by. He didn't really want to think about it. He just hoped he was alright.  
  
The next morning was un-eventful and Harry was waiting impatiently at the breakfast table. He kept rocking in his chair.  
  
"What's wrong with you, boy?" Vernon asked, staring at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing" Harry lied, stopping his chair from falling over.  
  
Once afternoon was close, Harry went upstairs and got his trunk packed with his clothes and the old school supplies that he'd be needing. Then he grabbed Hedwig's cage which had the owl in it and walked quietly downstairs and out of the house to the sidewalk.  
  
He looked around and heard a loud BANG! 'Not again...' Harry thought, taking out his wand. Last year he had heard a bang before the dementors attacked Dudley and him. But this time there were no dementors. Instead, an old pink car came zooming around the corner. Harry looked curious as the car pulled up in front of him.  
  
"Hurry up!" The woman on the inside said.  
  
Harry wasted no time as the woman popped the back trunk. He put in his school trunk and closed the back quickly. The Dursley's opened their front door to see what was going on and saw Harry and Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Potter!" Vernon yelled.  
  
Harry opened the back door and climbed in with Hedwig quickly and Mrs. Figg stepped on the pedal. The car sped ahead as the Dursley's ran toward the car. It was to late though and Harry was off to London with Mrs. Figg.  
  
"I'm going to get into so much trouble" Harry said, climbing to the front seat and leaving a scared looking Hedwig in the back.  
  
"No, you won't" Mrs. Figg said, still driving madly and making the tightest turn imaginable. "You should be at school. It's your right."  
  
"I should have told them" Harry said, wondering why he had listened to his neighbor in the first place.  
  
"Stop worrying" Mrs. Figg said.  
  
About an hour later they arrived in London. Harry and Mrs. Figg got out, Harry took his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Then they walked into the Leaky Cauldron; a grubby looking pub.  
  
"Harry!" The man at the counter said. Harry knew this man. It was Tom, the in-keeper. Harry met Tom before his first year at Hogwarts. The game-keeper at Hogwarts, Hagrid, had brought Harry to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hello, Tom" Harry said, walking towards the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tom asked, kindly.  
  
"No, thanks" Harry said. "We're just passing through"  
  
"I'll take those, dear" A familiar voice said. It was Mrs. Weasley. She was the mother of one of Harry's best friends; Ron. She had the same red hair as the rest of her family and the same friendly smile.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said, handing her the luggage. He knew they would be in the same room. "I'm going to meet Ron and Hermione. Thanks again."  
  
Harry led Mrs. Figg to the back of the pub and tapped on a brick wall and entered into Diagon Alley.  
  
"What's this?" Mrs. Figg asked, pointing at a spinning object in a store window. Harry knew exactly what it was. He had one himself.  
  
"It's a Sneak-a-Scope" Harry answered. "It spins around when someone un-trustworthy is around." Harry saw why it was spinning. Two teenage boys were scattering other items in the store to make the employees re-order.  
  
Harry had to pull Mrs. Figg away from the window and towards the book store; Florish and Blotts. They walked inside and were quickly greeted by a brown haired girl with freckles and bright brown eyes that shone with happiness. It was one of Harry's friends; Hermione Granger.  
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you again" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Good to see you too" Said Harry, smiling back.  
  
"Who's this?" Hermione asked, curiously, noticing Mrs. Figg standing by Harry and looking around very interested in the moving pictures.  
  
"This is–" Harry started but was interrupted by Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Just call me Mrs. Figg" She said, putting her attention to Hermione. "One of Harry's neighbors."  
  
"I'll explain on later." Harry said, noticing the confused look on Hermione's face. "Where's Ron?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "He had to go into the Leaky Cauldron because he got in a fight with Malfoy."  
  
"Over what?" Harry asked.  
  
"He called me Ron's 'mud-blood girlfriend' and then Ron punched him and told him not to call me a mud-blood" Hermione replied, looking towards the floor as she said 'girlfriend.'  
  
Harry laughed a little. He knew Ron and Hermione secretly liked each other and wouldn't admit it to one another.  
  
As they gathered all of their supplies, they talked about their summers. Hermione and her parents had visited Rome. Hermione was happy about it because she had seen the museums and old buildings. Ron and his family got a visit from Ron's older brothers Bill and Charlie. And two of Ron's other brothers, Fred and George, who happened to be twins, were opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Ron had another brother, Percy, but didn't like to talk about him. He works at the Ministry of Magic and was a Prefect when he was at Hogwarts. Ron also had a little sister, Ginny. She was a year younger than Ron and in her 5th year at Hogwarts now. Mrs. Figg was interested in their conversation. She was especially interested when Ron started telling her about his house. How it was kept up by magic.  
  
"Let's go and see if Fred and George are setting up." Hermione suggested after they finished their shopping and dropped their stuff off at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ron agreed.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mrs. Figg walked back into Diagon Alley and down a long stretch before stopping at a building with a sign up saying "Weasley Wizard Wheezes." They walked in and saw Fred and George putting some boxes on a shelf.  
  
George noticed them and stopped what he was doing. "Look, Fred. Visitors."  
  
"What do you know?!" Fred said, looking at his friends, brother and Mrs. Figg. "Hiya, Harry."  
  
"Hi" Harry responded. "How's the store coming along?"  
  
"Alright" Fred and George said together.  
  
"We just wanted to stop by to say 'hi'" Hermione said.  
  
"Hi" Fred and George said, taking turns.  
  
They, Fred and George, looked at Mrs. Figg suspiciously. "Who's she?" Fred asked.  
  
"Mrs. Figg" Harry responded. "My neighbor."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well, we should be going." Hermione said. "I told Mrs. Weasley that we'd be back by 6. It's already 50 past 5."  
  
"Alright." George said.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by." Fred said, continuing to stock shelves.  
  
"Good luck." Harry said as they walked out.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and Mrs. Figg walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"You should go now, Mrs. Figg." Harry said once they walked inside. "Thanks for bringing me."  
  
"Don't mention it." Mrs. Figg replied. "Be careful this year, Harry." With all of that said, Mrs. Figg left the Leaky Cauldron and went back to her car.  
  
Harry went upstairs with Ron and Hermione and sat on a bed in their room.  
  
"So, who was she?" Ron asked, putting ice on his black eye.  
  
"Mrs. Figg is a squib." said Harry, wincing as he watched Ron. "She explained a lot last year when the dementors attacked Dudley and I. She gave me a ride here. She would only do it if I brought her into Diagon Alley."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and understood what Harry was saying.  
  
"So are you excited about the new school year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course." Harry responded as Ron said "Yeah."  
  
Hermione shook her head and picked up her Gilderoy Lockhart book and started to read. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at this. They knew Gilderoy's secret. He wrote about wizards who accomplished things and claimed that he did them. He had put memory charms on all of those wizards so that they wouldn't tell. They found this all out when they were in their 2nd year at Hogwarts. 


	6. Where Evil Lurks

Author's Note: I really didn't know what to name this chapter. I hope it matches. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing so that I can know when people are reading it. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 !~Where Evil Lurks~!  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got onto the Hogwart's Express quietly because they didn't want to speak of Sirius until they were by themselves and could charm their compartment. Ron's brothers Fred and George weren't attending this year since last year was a drag with Professor Umbridge teaching Defense Against the Dark arts, a subject Remus taught when Harry and his friends were in their 3rd year. Remus was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they've had so far. Everybody else turned out to be frauds or on Voldemort's side. Umbridge just wasn't a people person. She gave Harry detention constantly and made him write sentences while they sunk into Harry's hands, which was very painful.  
  
'What if Sirius taught Defense Against the Dark Arts?' Harry thought.  
  
Harry was anxious to say something about Sirius to his friends and to figure out what they thought. He knew what Hermione would say and he knew Ron thought it was "great" that he's still alive. But Harry thought it was strange. He saw him fall behind the Black curtain in the Department of Mysteries along with everybody else that was there. Harry knew Remus was devastated about it because he had known Sirius since they were in school together. They met each other in their 1st year and were best friends. Remus and Sirius also knew Harry's father, James, and Peter who was one of Voldemort's right hand men.  
  
Harry couldn't stop thinking about Sirius and his past at Hogwarts. He knew he had picked on Harry's Potions teacher, Severus Snape, whom Harry wasn't a big fan of. They both loathed each other. Sirius would call him "Snivellus" and made jokes about the way he looked. Harry didn't like that part about Sirius. But he knew it was in the past and he was a kid. Harry hadn't got to know Sirius since he was running from dementors and the wizard police.  
  
Once they got on the train and into a compartment Hermione noticed Harry's silence and asked "Are you OK, Harry?" knowing the answer.  
  
"Not really." Harry replied. "And why should I be?"  
  
Hermione frowned a little and put a re-assuring smile on her face. "It's OK, Harry. Everything will be alright. Si–he'll be fine if he is around."  
  
"How do you know?! How do we know he's really alive?!" Harry snapped.  
  
Ron said a spell to sound proof the room but didn't dare say anything to Harry. Even Hermione went silent after Harry snapped. She usually had no problem speaking her mind. Harry guessed that she didn't want to push him on Sirius. He was glad that they stayed quiet and he sighed. Nobody said anything else until they got to Hogsmeade station.  
  
"Do you think Malfoy will bother us this year?" Ron asked as they gathered their luggage. He stiffened up as he said it, making Harry and Ginny laugh. Hermione didn't seem to like this.  
  
"You shouldn't have fought him, Ron." She said, picking up her owl's cage. Harry knew that Hermione secretly wanted to thank him again and laugh with them.  
  
Ron looked a bit disappointed at Hermione's re-action. Harry noticed and when Hermione got into a carriage with a 5th year Ravenclaw; Luna Lovegood, Ginny and a Slytherin girl; Pansy Parkinson, he put a hand on Ron's shoulder and said "Don't try so hard."  
  
"Like you have any luck with girls." Ron retorted. He was right. Harry didn't have luck with girls. In Harry's last year, he went on a date with a Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, whom happened to be a year older than Harry. She thought Harry would rather be with Hermione when Harry told Cho that he had talked to Ron and Hermione about Cedric Diggory, Cho's dead boyfriend. Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. "Come on. Let's just get a carriage."  
  
They walked to the line of carriages and got into one with Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Nice touch out there, Ron." Seamus said, teasingly.  
  
"Did you really beat Malfoy up?" Neville asked. Ron nodded slowly. "He deserves it."  
  
Harry knew Ron didn't tell everybody the truth on why he beat Malfoy up. He'd be to embarrassed and Harry laughed at the thought.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and they all filed into the castle in a long line. They took their seats at the house tables (Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin). Everybody was waiting for the first years to be sorted and for the great feast to start.  
  
There was lots of talk going around the four house tables. The teachers at the head table seemed very quiet which was odd to the students that noticed.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bet you anything it's about Si–" Ron started but was cut off by a glare he got from Hermione, telling him not to say anything. "Right." He said after that.  
  
There was silence from the trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) as the first years walked into the hall in a long line. They all looked nervous but excited. Harry was reminded of the first time he came to Hogwarts. He sat on the stool in the front on a platform that had the teacher's table in the back. He could see everybody in the large room that was lit with hundreds of floating candles. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and read his mind, deciding which house he'd be put in, while Harry hoped that it wouldn't say anything embarrassing about him. Luckily, it didn't and Harry was placed in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, walked up to the stool with an old looking hat and a scroll in her hands. She had red hair that was specked with bits of grey and was put up in a tight bun. Her emerald robes were lined with gold thread and she didn't look like the easiest person to get along with. 'But that's just how she is.' Harry thought to himself. 'She's not a bad person once you get to know her.'  
  
"When I call your name, you will step forward, sit on this stool and I shall place the Sorting Hat onto your head." Professor McGonagall explained. "Shawn Pierce!"  
  
A boy with black hair, and first year school robes walked up to the stool and sat down. His blue eyes showed that he was scared and anxious to get down.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat said after a moment of thought. The room was filled with people applauding as Hufflepuff greeted Shawn to their table.  
  
"George Malcom!" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Now a boy with sandy hair sat on the stool. He looked very smug and grinned as the hat was about to be placed onto his head. His thought must have been strong because before the hat was set down it shouted "Slytherin!" And the boy jumped down joining the Slytherin table as more applause went around.  
  
"Do you think he'll be one of Malfoy's goons?" Ron asked as the hat placed George.  
  
Harry and Hermione shrugged as the sorting continued and 23 more students were sorted. To many's disappointment, there were more Slytherins sorted this year than the last.  
  
"Maybe this is why everybody is so quiet." Hermione said. "Because there's more evil to come." Harry and Ron looked at each other, a bit confused and Hermione sighed. "I'll explain later."  
  
"Harry," Ron said, sounding a bit worried. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Just thinking..." Harry answered.  
  
"About Snuffles, right?" Ron asked. Harry just nodded his head.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, quietly. "You have to get over it."  
  
"Well, I can't! Sorry to tell you." Harry said, causing a few students to look at him.  
  
After the feast and sorting, they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower with all the other Gryffindors. Most went to bed in their dorms. The only ones that stayed in the Common Room was the Trio and Ginny.  
  
"So what did you mean down in the Great Hall, 'Mione?" Ron asked, as they sat on a couch.  
  
"If there are more Slytherins, that means there are going to be more Death Eaters." Hermione explained.  
  
"Great! They'll be near Snape." Ron retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look," She said. "Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. Maybe they ended up in that house because their parents wanted them to be. Sometimes that's how it is. I've met a Slytherin that wanted to be in Gryffindor. She said that her parents wanted her to be in Slytherin to keep family tradition. She's done at Hogwarts now though."  
  
There was a moment of silence until Professor McGonagall came in. "You four should be in bed. You have school work tomorrow." The four of them nodded their heads and walked upstairs to their dorms. McGonagall left the room after checking all of the dorms to make sure everybody was in bed. 


End file.
